


Warning Signs

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #36: Pomona Sprout, Soul.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warning Signs

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #36: Pomona Sprout, Soul.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Warning Signs

~

Harry woke to find Severus wrapped around him, nose buried in Harry’s hair. Shifting, Harry gazed at him. Gone was the dour professor, and the intense lover from earlier; this man was relaxed, looking years younger. Harry smiled. _Sex is clearly good for the soul._

Rhythmic tapping caught his attention and, not disturbing Severus, Harry slipped out of bed, pulling on his shirt before padding into the hallway. 

The tapping was coming from the living room. Harry blinked, recognising Hermione’s owl. “Hello, Arianrhod,” he murmured, opening the window. “Is Hermione looking for me?” 

Arianrhod hooted. 

Chuckling, Harry retrieved the parchment on her leg. ‘Dear Harry. I’m assuming you’re fine and not lying in a ditch, but if I don’t hear from you soon, I’ll be mobilising a search. Send word with Arianrhod if you’re all right.’

Laughing out loud, Harry patted Arianrhod, feeding her some toast. “I’ll Floo call her, okay?” 

Arianrhod, appearing to understand, hopped onto the windowsill and flew away. 

Closing the window, Harry approached the Floo and, grabbing some powder, tossed it in. “Hermione Granger.” 

Hermione’s face appeared. “There you are!” 

Harry smiled. “I’m fine.” 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “That’s the same shirt you were wearing last night.” 

Harry blushed. _Damn._ “I haven’t been home yet,” he admitted. 

Her eyes softened. “You met someone.” 

“Yes.” 

“I can’t wait to meet him.” Hermione coughed. “Or her--” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s a him.” 

Hermione exhaled. “Thank goodness. So you _did_ understand what we were trying to explain last night.” 

Harry laughed. “Yes. Plus I ran into Neville, who blurted it out--” 

Hermione giggled. “He’s very hung over today. Hooch tripped over him on her way from Professor Sprout’s at six.” 

Harry frowned. “What was Hooch doing at Sprout’s that early?”

Hermione smirked. “I imagine the same things you were doing last night.” 

“Hermione!”

“What, you thought you were the only gay person?” There was a crash and Hermione winced. “Hugo’s awake. I’ll talk to you later. I’m glad you’re okay, though.” 

“I’m more than okay,” Harry said softly.

Hermione blinked. “Sounds serious.”

Harry nodded, realising it _was_. “It could be.” 

“Be careful, Harry.”

Harry exhaled once the Floo was closed. “Too late,” he whispered.

~


End file.
